It's a Wonderful Existance
by Acinarret
Summary: Izaya finds himself in a deadly situation with some of Saika's children. Being completely torn up due to the new developments with Shizuo, he finds himself defenseless, and possibly even at his own demise. But will Izaya perish when he is caught off guard one night, or is there more in store for the informant than he could ever imagine?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Notice: This is fan-made, non-profit, and I in no way own Durarara. _  
_Warning: Later chapters may contain shounen-ai. (Don't like? Don't read!)_

_This story follows events after volume 10 of the Durarara novels (which has not occurred yet in season 1 of the anime - anime only people beware). So beware of spoilers. Volume 10 was also the latest book to come out at the time, so if newer books derail this, I apologize. _

* * *

Splitting pain was all he could feel as his body was hurled mercilessly into the grimy, back alley pavement. There was a loud crack as he hit, followed by a searing heat that ran up his left arm, which made him wonder if the blow had managed to break it. He didn't have time to think though, because his assailant quickly grabbed him by his neck, choking out any of the air he had hoped to breathe. But why was he being attacked? And just who was attacking him? The battered man could think of quite a few people who wished for his demise, one of which he was rather amused with, but how had he overlooked noticing someone this powerful roaming about the streets of Ikebukuro?

Izaya Orihara may not have been the toughest man in Ikebukuro, but he was by far the mastermind behind it. Whether people realized it or not, some portion of their lives were probably controlled by this black haired and black clothed man. Not to say that this intervention was particularly welcome by anyone, especially when Izaya's presence prompted fits of rage within the real strongest man of Ikebukuro, resulting in thousands of yen in damage for each city visit, but no one could deny that Izaya had influenced their lives in one way or another. Be it a part of his scheming, or one of his and Shizuo's flamboyant dances of destruction, Izaya left an impact wherever he went.

But Shizuo's infinite rage didn't last. On this very day, the last of the rage that made the very man Izaya knew as "Shizu-Chan", had been quelled. Put out like the flame of a candle. Tamed by a girl he had only recently met, known as Veronica. Izaya knew there was no intimate relationship between the two, he wasn't Ikebukuro's greatest informant for nothing, but the fact that Shizuo's personality had changed so completely, in such a short amount of time, tore at Izaya. When Shizuo had been able to stand there calmly and dismiss Izaya, the black-clad informant had felt like a part of his rational mind had left him. Maybe that's why Izaya had bolted the way he did. Running with no destination into a back alley where he had been unprepared to meet two people who wanted to see his demise.

Feeling himself beginning to lose consciousness from the lack of oxygen, Izaya noticed another person in the shadows of his current assailant. Night had already fallen quite some time ago, so the darkness made it impossible for Izaya to make out this newcomer's features. Izaya had already identified the person assaulting him to be Slon, one of Saika's rogue children, but this other person he was having difficulty making out due to the poor lighting of the alleyway.

"What are you doing?" The shadow-cloaked stranger questioned. "I thought I told you to finish him off."

Izaya had a small revelation where he realized that the man in shadows was Kujira, a high ranking police officer who tended to bend the law to his own will, but before Izaya could fully process this information, Slon hurled him by the neck into the brick building behind him. There was a sickening crack, and Izaya's consciousness almost immediately faded from the brutal impact.


	2. Chapter 2

_Notice: This is fan-made, non-profit, and I in no way own Durarara._  
_Warning: Later chapters may contain shounen-ai. (Don't like? Don't read!)_

* * *

An earsplitting noise was the only thing Izaya's sleep addled mind could distinguish as he slowly drifted into the land of consciousness.

Opening his eyes further, Izaya realized that the bleary lights before him were the digits of his alarm clock reading 7:00am, and that the blaring sound he heard was his alarm clock demanding that he drag himself out of bed.

Slamming his hand down onto his clock and silencing it mid-beep, Izaya rolled onto his stomach before slowing attempting to get out of bed. He felt nauseous, and as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, he realized that he was still wearing his school uniform from the day before.

_I'm wearing my uniform?_ Izaya asked to himself as he lazily shuffled over to his bedroom closet to pick out a new set of school clothes. _Was I that tired last night? I don't remember at all._ Indeed, Izaya was still wearing his black and red Raida uniform, and a pressing at the back of his mind was urgently trying to remind him of something. It felt important, but what could it be? Izaya tried desperately to remember, but no answers came to his foggy mind. He decided to put the thought away for later. It couldn't be **that** important.

However, something else was bothering Izaya. It felt like he had...lost something. Something terribly important. And its absence tore at him greatly. But try as he might, he hadn't the faintest idea of what that 'something' could be. Izaya wasn't exactly the type of individual to covet objects, though he did collect knives in secret. He wasn't the type of person to make friends either, so he doubted that could be the cause.

Walking over to his work desk, he opened the top drawer and pulled out a regular school notebook. The notebook was blank, both inside and out, though in between the pages, he had folded over and taped together a makeshift pouch, where had stashed a key. Taking out the key, he walked over to his closet and pulled out a box that was stashed in the top, back corner, out of view. Opening it with the key, he found that all of his knives were perfectly intact. Untouched. If that was the case, the lost something must have been a person. But how could that be so?

_Did Shinra and I have a fight?_ Izaya thought to himself. No. He could recall no former spat with the doctor-to-be. Then again, his morning grogginess was making it very difficult to remember for the time being. He decided that he would ask Shinra about the topic later, given the chance.

Putting his knives away and hiding the key again, it crossed Izaya's mind that such a setup wasn't really necessary. He could pretty much keep whatever items he wanted in his room, as his parents were never home anyhow. Yet the setup seemed like second nature to him. Like his body was trained to try and hide anything of value.

Looking at his bedside clock and seeing that the time was now 7:23, he decided it was best that he get ready for school, and sort out his sudden mental issues regarding absence later.

After showering, getting dressed, and stepping into the kitchen, Izaya noticed that the house felt vacant. Was it always this way? His parents weren't home, but then again, they never were. They were always off overseas and he was left in charge of… the house. Yes. His parents had left him in charge of the house. Not to mention all of his own schooling. But something else felt like it was missing too. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He wasn't extremely hungry this morning, not that he ever was, so he just grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door to school.


End file.
